The Transfers
by SnappleModel
Summary: Two new students are coming to Hogwarts this year. Fred & George are quite taken with them. But will they fit in? Rated R for language and later chapters.
1. Hogwarts Express

Disclaimer: I don't own hogwarts, harry, ron, hermoine, or any of the weasly's. They belong to J.K. Rowling. I only own the plot and new characters.   
  
A/N: Please R/R. This is my first story.  
  
Chapter One.  
  
Hermione was nestled up against the window in the last cabin on the Hogwarts Express. She turned her head away from her book only to see Harry and Ron playing Wizard's chess for the eighth game in a row.  
  
"Honestly, don't you two ever tire of that game?" she exasperated.  
  
"You are more then welcome to play the winner 'moine" smiled Ron, knowing fully well she hated wizards chess. Hermione was about to go back to her book when the cabin door burst open. It was Fred and George looking fully flustered.  
  
"What's wrong?" Harry asked the twins before Hermione had the chance.  
  
"There are these girls" George said dreamily slipping down on the seat next to Ron.  
  
"They are…amazing." Fred joined in joining his brother.  
  
"We met them up in front"  
  
"Transfers from Beauxbatons Academy of Magic"  
  
"They… just…"  
  
"Wow" Fred breathed staring into space.  
  
"Oh Snap out of it." Ginny snapped slamming the cabin door behind her. "Honestly, I don't know what has gotten into you two. I mean, yes, they look extremely like Fleur Delacour and they are flawless but really now."  
  
"Hogwarts does not take transfers. " Hermione snuffed.  
  
"They do if you father is transferring to be a new Defense against the Dark Arts Teacher" Ginny mustered out, hating to burst Hermione's bubble.  
  
"Oh, who is he?" Hermione said, trying to act surprised, even though she was curious about their new teacher. They were used to the Defense against the Darks Art position changing every year.   
  
"Professor Fraise. Didn't catch his first name," Ginny said joining Hermione on her bench. "And the girls are Hannah and Riley. Twins. Both in your year."  
  
"Well I wonder how they will handle the sorting?" Hermione thought out loud. "I mean, we haven't ever had transfers before, how will they..?"   
  
  
  
But before she could finish her sentence the cabin door slid open once again revealing a girl with long waist length perfectly straight blonde hair, and crystal blue eye, looking slightly distraught. But before anyone could say anything she spoke.  
  
"Don't mean to bother you but I can't find my sister?" she said meekly.   
  
"Come in, Sit down! " Fred said getting out of his seat and grabbing the nervous girl and guiding her to where he was sitting. "George and I will find her."  
  
And with that Fred and George left the cabin searching for the beautiful girls' sister.  
  
"What has gotten into them?" snorted Ginny, turning to Harry and Ron who sat staring at the new addition to their cabin.  
  
"I'm Hermione Granger" Hermione spat out at once, noticing the boys staring longingly. "And you are?"  
  
"Hannah Fraise, I'm new here. My Father…"  
  
"Is the new Defense against the Dark Arts Teacher" Hermione finished her sentence for her. "Ginny told us already."  
  
"Oh Hi Ginny." Hannah waved, relieved to find someone she recognized. "We met in the front cabin."  
  
"That's Ron, he's my brother, and that's Harry. We are all in Gryffindor together" Ginny explained to Hannah. Hannah reached to shake their hands and the boys happily accepted.  
  
"Are they always this weird?" Hannah asked the girls.  
  
"No, but it seems you are having this affect on all the boys" Ginny told her. "Fred and George couldn't wait to find your sister."  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry" Hannah replied with a somber expression on her face, "I'm part vela, I can't help it. But I won't turn into a fire spitting monster, I promise, I only inherited the looks" She said looking at Hermione who apparently was about to ask.  
  
Fred and George came pummeling thru the door with Hannah's sister.   
  
"We've found her!" George said triumphantly.   
  
"Oh Riley there you are!" Hannah said grabbing her sister. "This is Hermione, Ginny, Ron, Harry, and of course you met Fred and George already."  
  
Riley shook every ones hand just as the train came to a halt.  
  
"Better get inside, don't want to miss the sorting!" Hannah & Riley said in unison. "We will see you all up in the castle. Nice meeting you all."  
  
"Hope they are in our house!" Fred told George, as Hermione tutted at the boys' behavior.  
  
"They were nice though" Hermione added flatly realizing she hurt the boys' feelings.   
  
And with that, they all gathered their trunks and heading towards the carriages which would take them to the castle. 


	2. The Sorting

Disclaimer: I don't own hogwarts, harry, ron, hermoine, or any of the weasly's. They belong to J.K. Rowling. I just like to take them out to play. I only own the plot and Hannah & Riley.   
  
A/N: Please R/R. This is my first story and I like encouragement and ideas. This chapter is longer then the first. Feel free to email me!  
  
Chapter two.  
  
Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Fred and George all sat at the end of the Gryffindor table anxiously awaiting the sorting.   
  
"I do hope they get sorted with us," Ginny whispered to Hermione, "Otherwise Fred and George might have a fit."  
  
"I know" giggled Hermione, "and who knows, maybe it'll come them down some."   
  
"You're right Hermione, but we can only hope."  
  
"Oh shh... McGonagall is about to speak…"   
  
Professor McGonagall was leading the first years and Hannah and Riley to the front where a patched old hat sat on a stool. Everyone knew it was time for the sorting, where the hat would be placed on the heads of the new students and they would be placed into Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, or Slytherin. All the students silenced as Professor McGonagall began to speak.  
  
"This year, we have a slightly different way to began. This year we have two transfer students from Beauxbatons Academy of Magic, and their father is Professor Fraise and he will be your new Defense against the Dark Arts teacher. "   
  
Professor Fraise stood up from the staff table and bowed slightly letting McGonagall continue.  
  
"The new students will be sorted before the first years and will kindly take their seats at their newly appointed tables. I expect everyone to welcome them, as they will have a lot to teach us about magic in other countries. They have traveled quit a bit. Hannah Fraise, you will be sorted first."  
  
Hannah walked up and sat on the stool, flinging her long blonde hair behind her head. All the boys in the great hall stared fixedly at her, and glanced to see her sister Riley standing nervously in front with the first years. Whispers could be heard all along the hall of boys wanted to have the new girls in their houses. But no one more then Fred or George wished it, they were sitting with their fingers crossed, eyes squished tightly, mumbling. Ginny let out a slight giggled then returned her attention to the hat which was now being placed on Hannah's silky blonde head.  
  
"Ah Yes…"mumbled the old hat "I see. I see…Much training in magic… very smart... yet very brave…GRYFFINDOR"  
  
The Gryffindor table exploded with applause as Hannah took a seat next to George who had pushed down several second years so there would be plenty of room. He was about to open his mouth when Hannah turned her head to check on her sister, who was now sitting on the stool waiting for the hat to be placed on her head. McGonagall started to place the hat on Riley's head but before it could even make contact with it, the sorting hat had made its decision.  
  
"Can't place one twin without the other, or there will be lots of trouble. GRYFFINDOR!"   
  
The Gryffindor table erupted once again, and Riley took the seat next to her sister. Fred moved from George's side so he could sit next to Riley.   
  
"You are two trying to make a twin sandwich?" Ron laughed making the girls who were stuck in between Fred and George turn red, while they snarled at Ron.  
  
"Honestly Boys, give the girls some space." Hermione told them "They need to breathe"  
  
"It's ok, really." smiled Hannah. "We don't mind."  
  
"So are you excited to be in Gryffindor?" Ginny asked pushing Ron down the bench so she could sit across from the girls.   
  
"Yes, we are" Riley told her, "Oh Look Dumbledore is going to speak."  
  
They all listened to Dumbledore's start of the year speech. Hermione listened attentively as always, while everyone else eagerly asked the twins questions. Collin and Dennis Creevey snuck all the way under the table and popped up right next to George so they could introduce themselves. They only left after realizing the look of disgust on Fred and Georges faces. From that point on, everyone left the twins alone, assuming Fred and George would have their necks if anyone came within 5 feet of them.  
  
"Finally" Ron yelped as the table filled with food and he started to help himself to a large portion of mashed potatoes and baked beans. Everyone else dug in, with Fred and George offering to fill the girls plates for them, but Hermione jumped to their defense stating they could make their own plates and Hannah and Riley distinctly mouthed "thank you" .   
  
At the end of the meal, Hermione and Ginny seized Hannah and Riley by the arms and offered to escort them to Gryffindor tower, before any of the boys had a chance to volunteer. The hurried up along the hallway right behind the first years, while the boys all got suck behind the crowd filing out in front of them.  
  
"So, what do you think of my brothers?" snigger Ginny, hardly containing her laughter.  
  
"Oh…they are…very friendly." Hannah giggled with Riley.  
  
"Really though, they are very sweet." Riley joined in.  
  
"They are normally quite the troublemakers" Hermione said matter of factly. "Always setting off dung bombs and making trick candies and fake wands. They plan on opening a joke shop one day."  
  
The twins giggled uncontrollably, while Hermione looked perturbed not thinking the twins hi-jinx were very funny at all.  
  
"Come on Hermione, they can be funny." Ginny said taking up for her brothers. "I mean you can't say that the ton tongue taffy they gave Harry's cousin Dudley wasn't even partly amusing."  
  
When they reached the common room they spread out onto the chairs in front of the fire where Hermione and Ginny told the twin girls everything they needed to know about everyone in Gryffindor. Gossiping about everything from Neville's forgetfulness to the quidditch team's hottest players. When the boys finally arrived they couldn't get a word in edgewise. Eventually, everyone made their way off to bed; everyone had a full first day of classes ahead of them in the morning. 


	3. Two for Twins

Disclaimer: I don't own hogwarts, harry, ron, hermoine, or any of the weasley's. They belong to J.K. Rowling. I just like to take them out to play. I only own the plot and Hannah & Riley. I'm not doing this for money, just for fun.  
  
A/N: This Chapter came out a little longer then I had expected, which I guess is good! I wanted to put a little more convo in there... so maybe I will add that later. Until then, here you go!  
  
Chapter three  
  
The girls got up especially early, with nudging from Hermione, and trotted down to breakfast to get a head start on their day. Ginny and Hannah took one side of the table while Riley and Hermione sat across from them. They all loaded their plates with eggs, bacon, sausage and toast, and filled their glasses with ice cold pumpkin juice as McGonagall handed out their schedules.  
  
"What classes did you girls get?" Hermione asked Riley and Hannah.  
  
"Divination, Potions, Astronomy, and Defense against the Dark Arts for today. Then tomorrow Care of Magical Creatures, Herbology, Transfiguration, and Muggle Studies." Riley read off her piece of parchment.  
  
"Looks like I got all the same, except for Ancient Runes instead of Divination. That class is rubbish if you ask me." Hermione shook her head. Just as the boys filed in the hall and sat down at the table with them.  
  
"Well show them to class then, eh Harry?" Ron joined in the conversation.  
  
"Sure will" Harry agreed.  
  
  
  
They all finished up their breakfast and Harry, Ron, Hannah and Riley went up to the North Tower for Divination. They climbed the ladder and went instantly their noses were filled with a smoky perfumed scent. They found a table in the back with 4 poufs around it and settled in. There was no sign of Professor Trelawney yet so they decided it was safe to chat.  
  
"Here" Ron told Riley shoving a piece of parchment her way "It's from George."  
  
"Oh!" exclaimed Hannah in a teasing voice "A love note."  
  
"Don't get so excited you got one too" he continued shoving a piece her way as well, "Only yours is from Fred."  
  
The girls blushed and opened the carefully folded parchment to reveal the same note only with opposite names signed at the end.  
  
Meet me by the bench whomping willow after 4th period. Fred/George  
  
"So what do they say?" Harry asked trying to look over their shoulders.  
  
"They want us to meet them" Riley told them. "Should we go?"  
  
Before anyone could answer Professor Trelawney came bursting into the room and started speaking rapidly about what they were going to cover this year. The girls shoved their notes in their schoolbags and started to take notes on what she was saying. Harry and Ron just sat staring into space.  
  
"How did you like Divination?" Hermione asked the girls as they were walking on their way to the dungeons for Potions.  
  
"It was ok, but we got notes from Fred and George" Hannah blurt out busting with excitement.   
  
"They want to meet us after school" Riley exclaimed before Hermione could even ask.  
  
"Well, good for you! That is, if you like them?" Hermione nudged Hannah's shoulder.  
  
Both girls giggled putting their hands over their mouths entering the dungeon.  
  
  
  
Hannah was especially nervous about meeting the boys this afternoon. She sat there twirling her hair around her finger listening to Professor Snape ramble on about the importance of stirring your potion clockwise. Neville had apparently decided that he would stir his counterclockwise making his potion turn a lavender color instead of the lime green it was suppose to be. Hannah however wasn't listening to a word, her stomach was in knots. She was used to boys sending her notes and trying to swoon her, but this time it was different. There was something about Fred that she liked but she couldn't put her finger on it. Maybe it was the fact he had a twin brother, and how perfect was that for she had a twin sister. She couldn't take the pressure though, what if she didn't hit it off with him? And Riley hit it off with George? That could be awkward, she thought.  
  
Riley on the other hand was busy daydreaming of what to wear this afternoon, but soon came to the realization she might as well wear her school robes. She didn't want to look too interested, and more importantly she didn't want to be late to meet them. Her thoughts danced about the idea of what the boys were planning for them. Maybe I am thinking way too much into this, what if they simply just want to talk? She thought finally. And with that she filled up her flask with a sample of her potion and dropped it off at Snape's desk. She hurried to catch up to Hermione and Hannah already outside in the hallway on the way to Herbology.  
  
***  
  
The girls came rushing out of the castle, their blonde hair billowing behind them. They were already 10 minutes late and they didn't want to make a bad impression with the boys. Their dad had kept them after Defense against the Dark Arts to see how they were adjusting. They rushed down the front stone steps and around the corner and turned left at the end of the path. They couldn't see the boys yet, so they hurried on hoping they hadn't left. Reaching the bench where the boys had said to meet them, they sighed when the Weasley's were no where in sight.  
  
"They ditched us!" Riley cried sinking down next to her sister on the bench. "I don't believe it."  
  
"No, we didn't…" Fred said as he and George slid around the bench and in front of the girls. From behind their backs they each pulled two red roses and handed them to Hannah and Riley.  
  
"Wow." Gasped Hannah as Fred took her hand. "Why two?"  
  
"Ah," he started, "Two for twins!"  
  
The girls smiled and invited the boys onto the bench on either side of them.  
  
"Why did you bring us here?" Riley questioned.  
  
"To get to know you better, let's take a walk" George said extending his hand to take Riley's. Riley turned to see if Fred and Hannah were coming but they were already deep in conversation about Hogsmeade. Riley smiled at her sister and joined George.  
  
"So they really are every flavor?" Hannah asked in amazement.  
  
"That's why they call them every flavor beans! I can't believe you haven't had them before. George even ate a boogey flavored one once." Fred laughed.  
  
"We didn't have them in France. So when can we go to Hogsmeade and get some?"  
  
"Well the first trip is normally around Halloween, wait did you say we, as in I can take you?"  
  
"That would be nice, yes." she blushed. "So why did you want to meet up to talk with me anyways?"  
  
"You seemed very interesting….and you are knew so I thought I could show you around. And-I-never-met-anyone-so-beautiful." It was his turn to blush as her blurted out the last part. "And from the moment I saw you I was very taken with you. And George was with Riley. We haven't ever met twins before and…"  
  
"Neither have we, its neat though to have found some," she smiled cutting him off. "Finally someone who understands the whole twin thing, and all. Oh look at my sister!" She pointed across the lake; Riley was leaning against a tree, with Georges lips entwined with hers.  
  
"Well they move quickly." Fred said fighting the awkward silence.  
  
"Yeah..." Hannah said looking down, "but we can beat them" Hannah grabbed his hand and brought his face to hers. They were soon entangled in a very passionate first kiss.  
  
"I got the feisty one!" Fred exclaimed as they finally broke away. Hannah giggled and squeezed his hand.  
  
"I'm glad you invited me here today."  
  
"Me too, let's go grab some dinner." He grabbed her hand and led her into the Great Hall where students were already gathering at the long house tables for dinner.  
  
Ron and Hermione were already at the Gryffindor table huddled over their homework, when they saw the two of them arrive.  
  
"So how are… uh… things?" Ron stammered trying to make conversation.  
  
"He means where have you been?" Hermione laughed at Ron's subtleness "And where are George and Riley?"  
  
"Making out across the lake." Fred laughed sloppily putting strained peas on his plate.  
  
"They are NOT" Hermione roared in disbelief.   
  
"Well, yeah they are." Hannah retorted smugly, causing Ron to choke on his pumpkin juice. "They must've really hit it off."  
  
"'Spose so" said Ron, mouth full of chicken, "so what about you two?"  
  
"I suppose we did as well" Fred put his arm around Hannah, "But we have self control."  
  
"Come on, lets get some homework done Fred" Hannah told him taking the last bite of her meal. "Are you two coming?"  
  
"Yeah, come on Hermione, my star chart needs some help" Ron said pulling her to her feet. "Let's go!"  
  
They arrived at the common room to find George and Riley snogging on the couch. Ron and Hannah cleared their throats a good four times before George and Riley stopped and pretended to be studying. Hermione, Hannah and Ron sat in the three armchairs around the washed wooden table in the corner, while Fred went and sat next to his brother. Riley gave George a swift kiss on the cheek and joined the others at the table.  
  
"Wow" said George, his eyes following Riley. "We got lucky"  
  
"I know" Fred agreed. "We can't forget about Weasley's Wizard Wheezes though, just because we got girls!"  
  
"Oh I know Fred. Riley even gave me some ideas! She knows her stuff!"  
  
"Wow really?" Fred listened as his brother told him more.  
  
By this time Harry had come in and joined the group at the table.  
  
"Where were you mate?" Ron asked him.  
  
"Snape's dungeon with Ginny. Remedial potions." Harry told him starting to take books out of his schoolbag. "My chart needs help too Hermione"  
  
"Here let me do it," Hannah took Harry's barely started star chart. "Hermione's already working on Ron's. Oh, why did you label it The Big Dipper? She wants proper names Harry, now really…"  
  
"Looks like we got another Hermione on our hands, doesn't it?" Ron whispered to Harry, making him snicker.  
  
"So Riley is your sister this smart all the time?" Harry asked her, shooting a quick look across the table where Hannah was consulting her Astronomy book comparing charts.  
  
"Yup, I expect her and Hermione to be rather close" Riley told the boys. "She is always studying or reading about something. She's got Hogwarts: A History memorized and we only just bought it three days ago!"  
  
The boys laughed and agreed they thought Hannah and Hermione were going to make great friends. They continued to talk and work on their homework until nearly midnight when Hermione insisted they all get some sleep. 


	4. Falling Fast

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the original Harry Potter characters. They belong to J.K. Rowling. I just like to take them out to play. I only own the plot and Hannah & Riley. I'm not doing this for money, just for fun.  
  
A/N: Just wanted to get up a chapter because I got some more reveiws! Thanks!  
  
Chapter four.  
  
The next morning was a blur. All Hannah could think about thru Care of Magical Creatures was Fred and how he had swept her off her feet. She couldn't get over the fact that she was already falling for him, she never wanted to get involved with any boys. She was always preoccupied with school. Riley on the other hand, always had a man in her life. Just last year she dated every male member of the quidditch team and half the boys in their year. But today she got up extra early to meet that fiery red head George in the common room, so they could spend every single spare moment together. Normally she just played with the boys mind, keeping them around for awhile until it wasn't convenient for her anymore. But with George it seemed different. She even let him walk her to her first class and met her in between classes to escort her to the next. She actually seemed to enjoy him being around and not just using him. Hannah, however, didn't want to rush things even though she knew she was falling fast. She continued to daydream all the way thru until lunch where she sat dreamily alongside Hermione who was lecturing Ron on the proper ways to replant mandrake.  
  
"Honestly Ron, you have got to pay attention!" Hermione scolded.  
  
"I just don't understand Herbology. When am I going to use this stuff?" he said back spreading some extra jam on his sandwich.  
  
"Hey guys how's it going?" Ginny said joining them at the table. "I just got out of potions, and I have to go back after classes. I just can't seem to get them right. And I think Harry has to as well. I think Snape has got it out for us."  
  
"I could help you Ginny." Hermione suggested.  
  
"Yeah me too!" Hannah added in snapping back to reality.  
  
"Well, that would be great, but I think no matter what Snape is going to keep me in there. But it sure is worth a try. Anything to get me out of that dungeon. For the last three days we have been working on shrinking potions and mine always turns into a swelling potion… ugh." Ginny told them.  
  
"You should have stirred it counterclockwise and added your root of sage on the left hand side of the cauldron and waited until half past midnight…." Ron said mocking Snape.  
  
"Ron!" Hermione tisked. "Don't mock the professors, even if it is Snape."  
  
"Who was mocking Snape?" Harry said sitting down to join the group. "I'm sorry to have missed that." Hermione glared at him.  
  
"I was just telling them how I have to stay after again to learn remedial potions," Ginny told Harry.  
  
"Yeah me too Gin. At least we got stuck in there together, eh?" Harry said loading his plate full of potatoes.  
  
"Oh yeah" Ginny blushed hiding her face behind her glass of milk.  
  
"Where are Fred, George and Riley?" Hermione asked Hannah.  
  
"I haven't seen Fred all day but Riley said her and George were meeting in the common room during lunch." Hannah told her.  
  
"Probably snogging" Ron said mouth full of food.  
  
"I suppose" giggled Hannah. "I wouldn't mind seeing Fred though."  
  
"He's got something up his sleeve I bet. Planning something he is!" Ron said swallowing his last bite. "I heard him talking about it in the common room this morning. Don't know the details though. Couldn't get a hold of my extendable ear in time."  
  
"Oh there's the bell! Come on Hannah let's go. "Hermione choked down the rest of her juice and grabbed Hannah and lead her off to Transfiguration.  
  
***  
  
It was still sunny out when the girls came down the front stone steps after classes and started walking around the school grounds. There was a slight breeze rustling thru the trees but not a cloud in sight. Other students were sitting along the grass or dipping their toes in the lake. A few boys were crowded around what looked like a new broomstick, talking excitedly about who was going to ride it next. The girls walked down the path to the old oak tree close to the forbidden forests edge. Hermione conjured up a big patchwork blanket and spread it out on the ground, dusting off any stray leaves or grass that tried to make their way on it. Riley and Hannah sat down with her and started looking over their homework.  
  
"I don't know where to start." Hannah sighed.  
  
"How about going to find Fred?" Riley asked her.  
  
"If he wants me he can come here, I've got homework." She told her sister. "Besides, he knows where I am. I had Ron tell him because he was going back up to the common room when we left class."  
  
"He is going to think you don't like him!" Riley spat.  
  
"Just because I'm not desperate doesn't mean I don't like him!" she retorted.  
  
"Oh so now I am desperate?"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Then what did you mean?"  
  
"I was just saying... that's all. I mean I just think I don't need to go chasing him around. I don't want to be up his ass Riley."  
  
"So I am up his ass? Just because I spend so much time with him?"  
  
"That's not what I meant. I just said that's not what I wanted to do! We've only known each other for one day!"  
  
"Well it sure sounded like it."  
  
"Riley, I didn't say that." Hannah said trying to grab her sister's arm. But Riley just stormed off. "Well SHES in a bad mood. I didn't even mean it like that."  
  
"I know you didn't. " Hermione consoled her. "I think some Slytherin girls were making fun of her earlier though. They are just jealous though because she's got George. They are jealous of anyone in a relationship."  
  
"I didn't even know that happened. She didn't tell me. It's not like her to hide things from me." Hannah said tucking her quill behind her ear and leaning against the tree. "I wonder what is wrong."  
  
"Maybe it just slipped her mind." Hermione suggested. "I mean she has got just as much homework as us." Hannah shrugged in agreement and started on her drawing of a Hippogriff with Hermione. But she couldn't stop thinking in her mind what was wrong with Riley. They always told each other everything, why all of a sudden things were different was bothering her. In fact, she didn't stop thinking about possibilities of her sister's issues, until Fred showed up with dinner and asked her if she wanted to go on a mini picnic.  
  
"Oh of course I would! "She told him. "Want to come Hermione?"  
  
"I'm fine. Ginny and Harry are suppose to meet me here in 10 minutes anyways, go along. I will catch up with you later!" Hermione told her adding the final lines to her picture.  
  
Hannah and Fred walked along the backside of the lake and into a small cove in the trees. Fred invited Hannah to sit down on a log beside him and he pulled out some neatly packed sandwiches and a bottle of butterbeer.  
  
"I had some stashed away for a special occasion!" he told her taking a sip of the butterbeer.  
  
"I love butterbeer! How did you know?"  
  
"Riley told me. That's also how I knew you loved peanut butter and jelly sandwiches." he said unwrapping one and placing it in her hands.  
  
"Yum!" she said taking a bite. "Thanks… Can I ask you something?"  
  
"Sure anything." He said swallowing.  
  
"Did my sister say if she was still mad at me?"  
  
"I haven't seen her since earlier, what happened?" he asked concerned. Hannah went into detail about Riley's little episode and her concern about her sister keeping secrets. He confirmed what Hermione said and thought maybe she was just stressed. Feeling a little better Hannah started to enjoy her meal.   
  
By the time they had finished eating it was starting to get dark. The sun had set behind the forest and they could hear the voices of other students heading back to the castle carrying over the grounds. A slight mist began to settle on the ground, the air smelling softly of wet dewdrops. Hannah ran her fingers thru her long blonde hair, taking in the scent of the freshly falling dusk. Fred stared at her for a moment, before catching her eye, and smiley sweetly at her. He still couldn't believe that she was interested in him. He didn't want to admit to himself that he was falling so fast for a girl. Before it was always about being a jokester and making pranks, but now all he could think of was Hannah. The way her hair falls into her eyes and how she bites her lip when she's nervous. And how she chews her nails when she's in deep thought. He hadn't thought of setting off a single dung bomb all day. In fact he actually paid attention in his lessons, hoping to find a topic to discuss with Hannah. At the very least he could ask her for help with his homework. When they could no longer hear anyone else out on the grounds, he broke the silence.   
  
"Come on I want to show you something." Fred said taking Hannah's hand and leading her back towards the school.  
  
"Shouldn't we get back to the common room?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah, but I just want to show you this, we won't get caught I promise!" He took up back up to the school and up towards the Owlery. But just as Hannah was about to ask why they were going to the Owlery, they walked right past it and up a staircase leading to the roof.  
  
  
  
"Wow! Look at the stars!" Hannah squealed.  
  
"Shah… I know... I knew you would love them!" Fred said putting his arm around Hannah's waist. She flinched at his touch, and he withdrew his arm.  
  
"No you don't have to" she said reassuringly, replacing his arm. "You just caught me off guard that's all" He pulled her a little closer and stared at the sky with her just taking in all the beauty. Hannah's mind went blank and she just stood there in the peacefulness of the night, happy with where she was at that moment. Thinking of how nothing could be better then standing there on that roof in the moonlight staring at the stars with a boy she was falling for incredibly fast. It was like a fairy tale come true.  
  
"You know..." she started, "I was scared to come to Hogwarts. I never thought I would fit in. I was so scared that it would be too different and I wouldn't like it here. And I was sure I would miss all my friends and the rest of my family. But… even though I miss them, you make me feel so welcomed and cared about. And even after just two days of school, I feel like I've been friends with you and Hermione, Ron, Harry and Ginny forever. I just want to say thanks, that's all."  
  
"I'm glad." He told her. "I'm really happy you're here at Hogwarts. I've never met someone like you, or your sister. And most people don't get George and I, much less tell us apart. It's nice."  
  
"Yeah it is." She bit her lip, staring into his eyes. She wanted to badly to kiss him, but she wasn't sure if he felt the same. But before she could question it any longer, he leaned in and placed a soft kiss on her lips.  
  
"We should head back now." He said softly, and they returned to the common room hand in hand. 


End file.
